Super Humor
Super Humor is the tenth and final episode of the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts. It was the last short to be created before the main series was picked up by Nickelodeon. Plot Timmy wishes for super hero powers. Synopsis Timmy reads a comic about the Crimson Chin, his favorite superhero. Cosmo and Wanda comments that they are 'tuff and buff' as they are surrounded by a pile of comic books. Timmy whshes for that he wants to become a superhero, but nothing happned. He asks that if there is a problem. Cosmo and Wanda tells him that there are a lot of superherore out there these days that they don't know where to begin. Timmy requests for different types of superhero powers th see which one he likes the best. Wanda and Cosmo agree and laughs. Wanda asks Timmy that which is one of his favorite superhero, Creature Kid. He has the ability to talk to amimals. Cosmo and Wanda transform Timmy into Creature Kid and Wanda congratulates him that he now has the a bility to talk to animals. Timmy jumps over to the fish tank and the fish says that they're swimming in their own toilet. The fly buzzes over and says that he's got a 24 hour lifespan. After that, the fly grous up into a teenager and got an acne on his face and flies away. Timmy wants a power that has super strength, like Senator Sinew. Cosmo launches a magic beam with his wand and made Timmy into a superhero. Cosmo tells Timmy that he should try out his strength by moving the Earth, showing him that how much strong he is. Timmy wanks to the middle of the street and made the Earth spin. The earth spins so fast that it hit the planets and stops at is spot, leaving Timmy's godparents dizzy and it lost Australia. Cosmo uses a telescope and the man points at the weapon, telling the alien that is not a knife. The ailen shoots the man with the laser. Wanda asks Timmy if there is some other superpower he wants to try out. Just as Timmy was about to answer, a fly appears and brags about the football party and leaves. He wants to fly super fast like Comet Commando. Cosmo and Wanda poofed up a superhero suit. Timmy tries to fly, but he kept crashing into things, like a tree branch, helicopter, street light, and an airplane. Back in Timmy's room, Wanda tells Timmy thet he needs some invulnerability. Timmy agrees and Wanda paints him all over his body. Timmy asks that if it means that he can't be hurt physically and emotionally only. A family of flies appears and he tells them that they look a lot mature since the last time he saw them. Father Fly introduces his family to Timmy and leaves. Cosmo and Wanda tells Timmy that now he's got all of the powers, he got to make a costume of his own. They turn him into Turbo Timmy, but there is one thing missing: his voice. Wanda goes up to the head and starts turning the key, making Timmy's voice more heroic. Just as he was about to fly T.T. asks his godparents to make a villan for him. Cosmo and Wanda went outside and a purple ball appears and they swing it into a city. The villan appears and this is a job for Turbo Timmy and the Turbites. Timmy fights the robot, but Cosmo and Wanda are too afraid to fight. Timmy wants super vision to see through the robot's heas if there is a weak spot. Wanda asks him that he is sure he wants it. Timmy said yes and told them to do it quickly. Cosmo and Wanda shrug their shoulders and granted Timmy's wish. Inside the robot's head was Mom and Dad watching a funny farm show. Three flies past Timmy and they ask their grandpa if he sign the papers. Timmy whispers to his godparents. Cosmo tells him that perental supervision is the fact's there is. Dad offers him popcorn, but the flies are buzzing over it. He got a fly swatter and kills the flies at the end of the episode. External links *"Oh Yeah! Cartoons: Scout's Honor / The Really Bad Day / Super Humor" at TV.com *"Oh Yeah! Cartoons: Scout's Honor / The Really Bad Day / Super Humor" at the Internet Movie Database Category:Shorts